The Curse of Love
by NaruSasuGirlForever
Summary: The demon world has two types of demons. The Fasts, the submissive demons who have no rights and the Strongs, the dominant ones. Sasuke Uchiha, a Fast who wants to be a soldier is cursed. He will fall deeply love, and when he is happiest, it will all crumble. But Sasuke will fight for his love. What will he do when an evil demon claims him? Fighting can only get you so far NARUSASU


**This is my first fanfiction ever soo... here goes nothing. Some warnings. MAJOR OOC ON MOST CHARACTERS. MALE PREGNANCY, BOYxBOY. If you don't like, don't read.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Demons. We are immortal beings that live in a different world than humans. To the humans, we are nothing but legends, fantasy. But no matter what anybody says, we are real. Demon babies age until they have their heat which usually occurs at anywhere from age twenty to fifty. There are two kinds of demons, the Azcar and the Sendoa. These names literally translate to the Fasts and the Strongs. As the names say, Fasts are extremely fast, but not at all strong, and Strongs are extremely strong, but not very fast.

Fast demons and Strong demons are like human genders. There are still female demons and male demons, but Strong females cannot give birth. Only Fast females and Fast males can. Strong females also do not have bleeding cycles. Only Fast females and Fast males do. Where in human society, it is considered different for males to love males and females to love females, in demon culture, it is different for Fasts to fall for Fasts and Strongs to fall for Strongs. It is not, however, strange at all for males to fall for males and females to fall for females.

All demons possess certain powers. When a demon is born, he or she is also connected to a certain animal. This gives the demon the ability to turn into the animal whenever he or she pleases. The more powerful the animal is, the more powerful the demon is. Demons have a true face and a human face. Most demons are always wearing their human face. The true face is what the demon actually looks like.

Until a few years ago, Fasts possessed absolutely no rights. They were not allowed to go to school or work. They were given to a Strong at the age of sixteen. This Strong could do whatever he/she wanted with his/her Fast. Many Fasts were treated as both labor slaves and sex slaves. They were forced to do all the housework and stay at home all day. Very few Fasts were actually given to a Strong that respected him/her.

But all of this changed because of a powerful Fast named Sasuke Uchiha.

Our story starts in the Sharingan kingdom, one of the most powerful kingdoms in the demon world. It was ruled by King Fugaku Uchiha and his Fast wife Queen Mikoto Uchiha. They were both brilliant rulers who were loved by all of the people in the city. Fugaku was one of the few Strongs who truly respected and loved his wife. He never did anything she wasn't comfortable with and always asked for her opinions about the ways he ruled.

On that particular day, the entire kingdom was standing outside and nervous. Mikoto Uchiha was giving birth to a child and they could hear her screams from outside the castle. Mikoto had a slight disorder, and giving birth was extremely painful for her. The doctors weren't sure if she was going to make it. Fugaku Uchiha was pacing nervously outside the room in which his wife was going through labor.

When the doctor came outside the room, he anxiously looked up, praying for good news. "The good news is that the child will survive." Fugaku sighed in relief. "But, I'm afraid your wife will most likely not." Fugaku's stomach tightened. He looked at the doctor in horror. "We gave your wife a choice. Either she survives and the child dies, or the child survives and she dies. Her majesty chose the child's life over her own." The doctor said sadly.

Fugaku's despair turned to burning anger. "You gave her the choice. I am her Strong. You must consult me." He roared.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid with matters like this, it is completely the Fast's choice." Fugaku shook with rage and fear.

"You may go in and see her and the child if you'd like. She only has about an hour more to live." The doctor said. Fugaku pushed past the doctor and walked into the room. His wife was leaning on the pillow, slightly panting. She looked happy even though she knew she was about to die. Mikoto was holding their newborn baby to her chest.

She looked up at her husband. Fugaku stood with his arms crossed looking at anything but his wife's eyes. "Are you mad?" Mikoto whispered.

Fugaku finally looked at her. "Why?" He whispered back. "Why did you pick the child over yourself?"

"We need an heir Fugaku. You know that even if I did survive, I can never give birth again." Mikoto answered. She had always been a smart woman. "It's a fast you know. Would you like to hold him?"

Fugaku took the child from Mikoto's arms. Even now, he knew that he would look just like Mikoto when he was older. He would be beautiful. Fugaku was overwhelmed by his love towards the little Fast in his arms. The baby looked up at him with curious black eyes.

"I want to name him Sasuke." Mikoto said. Fugagku looked down at his wife.

"Sasuke is a Strong's name though."

"I don't want him to be weak like the other Fasts around here. I want him to be both mentally and physically strong, so we should start with strong name."

Fugaku wanted his wife's last moments to be happy. "Okay. Sasuke it is."

After a few moments, Fugaku lay in the hospital bad with Mikoto. Sasuke was in between them and Fugaku's arm was around both of them. "Why do you have to leave me Mikoto?" Fugaku whispered.

Mikoto sighed. "I don't know Fugaku, but I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Can you promise me something Fuga?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku could hear the life slipping away from her.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll put Sasuke through training and make him a warrior."

Fugaku was not expecting that. He hesitated. Making Sasuke a warrior would go against all of the rules set for Fasts "Promise me Fugaku." Mikoto said again.

"I promise."

Mikoto sighed in content. "Thank you." She picked up Sasuke and held him close to her chest. "I love you baby. I love you so much. Train hard and be strong. Don't let any Strongs put you down." She kissed him on the forehead and handed him to Fugaku.

"Goodbye Fuga. I love you." She said as her last breath escaped her and she was no more. Fugaku looked down at Sasuke. The baby's lower lip started trembling. Then he whimpered and started sobbing as if he knew his mother was gone. Fugaku cradled the baby. "Shhh Shhhh. Don't worry Sasuke. Daddy's here. Daddy will protect you." He kissed the baby's forehead as a single tear escaped his eye.

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes was watching it all. "I'm waiting for you my prince. One day, I will claim you and you will be mine forever."

**Was it good? Worth continuing? Please feel free to give me constructive criticism, but note that there is a difference between being constructive and being plain rude. Also, I know that Fugaku was completely out of character, but as I said, there is going to be major OOC. I am also afraid to say that there will most likely be no Itachi :( **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
